


pros and cons, really

by spikeymarshmallows



Series: two boys emerging from shadowed hallways [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Detective Diego Hargreeves, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: He ran his eyes over what little of Klaus' body he would be able to see on the screen. Klaus curved his back so his ass was visible. "Speaking of…"*Long-distance is hard, but they make it work.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: two boys emerging from shadowed hallways [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695337
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	pros and cons, really

**Author's Note:**

> for [this thingo](https://spikeymarshmallows.tumblr.com/post/615518266318864384/so-like-im-sitting-here-not-feeling-like)
> 
> _prompt: only when I give you permission._

The laptop was whirring loudly, upset at being placed on the bed for as long as it had been. Klaus could feel it getting hot, but eh, it'd be fine. It had been through worse.

Diego's image on the screen was grainy, distorting at times due to the dodgy WiFi connection, before fixing itself again and returning to normal. He was in his uniform, having finished work for the day less than an hour ago. He'd called Klaus on the commute home and had since switched from voice to video, and whilst he'd undone his tie and the top button of his shirt, he was still dressed.

Klaus wondered how much of that was because he knew what Diego being in uniform did to Klaus. Klaus was almost going to miss it once Diego got promoted to detective.

Maybe he could convince Diego to bring it out on _special occasions_.

It was hot and humid here in Dakar, so Klaus was only wearing some underwear, a lacy turquoise pair of panties that felt like it was made by the hands of angels. He'd opened the doors of his hotel room to let the breeze from the ocean in, and it was just lovely.

As Diego told him how Rodriguez had been imitating the Captain when said Captain had walked in, Klaus moved out of his cross-legged position to lie on his stomach, kicking his feet up behind him.

Diego had tears of laughter in his eyes as he relayed the story, and Klaus laughed along with him, easily imagining the situation. God, the Captain's reaction would have been hilarious.

Klaus had already told Diego about his day while Diego had driven home, about the difficulties he'd had with translations. His French wasn't too bad, but there were dialectical differences, and at least half of the people he'd encountered didn't speak French. It made sense; it was the official language, but it wasn't the most commonly spoken. He had a translator, but Klaus hated working with them. It was slower, and he was never quite sure the meanings came across correctly. But eh, it was what he had. He was already onto his seventh language, and there was only so many languages he could learn.

Still, he didn't _like_ not being able to speak the native language. It somehow felt disrespectful.

Thank god language wasn't really an issue when it came to ghost whispering.

"Dollar for your thoughts?" Diego asked when Klaus started staring off into space. The joke had been adapted over time when Klaus insisted his thoughts were worth more than a penny.

"Mm, I'm just tired." Klaus rested his head on his arm and smiled at him. "It's, what? Seven there?"

Diego glanced off the screen before nodding.

Klaus yawned. "Yeah, it's eleven here. At least the jet lag wasn't too bad this time." He cocked his head and studied Diego as best he could through the shitty video call. "I miss you."

"Miss you too. Don't miss your products all over the bathroom. Or your hair everywhere. But I do miss you."

Klaus grinned, all teeth.

"But, I gotta say, it is _blissfully_ quiet, so, you know, it's not a total loss."

Klaus poked his tongue at him. "You say that, but you don't mean it. I bet you jerk off while imagining my singing in the shower, and crygasm over how quiet and empty the apartment feels."

Diego laughed again. "Sure. Let's call it that." He ran his eyes over what little of Klaus' body he would be able to see on the screen. Klaus curved his back so his ass was visible. "Speaking of…"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, smirking. "So, do you want the good news or the bad news?"

Diego narrowed his eyes. "Bad news, always bad news first."

"I maybeeee left my dildo at home." He pouted, digging his chin into his forearm as he batter his eyelashes.

"Oh, I knew that. You left that in the bathroom too."

"Oh, that's where it went." He'd narrowed it down to about eight places. 

"Maybe if you put things away once in a while,"

"Yeah, yeah," Klaus said, waving a hand.

"And the good news?" Diego prompted with a smile.

"I love you, very, very much," Klaus said, beaming.

Diego laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure we can work something out. Creative little thing like you probably has some ideas?"

"One or two," Klaus said impishly. He pushed himself up onto his hands and flopped backwards onto the pillows at the head of the bed. He dragged the laptop closer and spread his legs. He adjusted the screen so the view for Diego would be good.

Klaus sucked his thumb into his mouth, just enough to get it wet and then trailed it down his chest, tweaking a nipple, before letting his hand stroke down his body to his underwear. He was barely half hard yet, but, that would change.

"I like your panties," Diego said, eyeing him.

Klaus shimmied his hips as best he could with how he was sitting before tugging at the edges of them and teasing them down, just a hint.

"I was thinking when I get back, we can pick up some cheap ones and you can wreck them," Klaus said sweetly.

He couldn't make Diego's face out that clearly on the screen, but he'd be willing to bet his eyes had darkened and something feral had crossed his face.

"Can rip them, or cut them off me… I know you like that," Klaus said, voice low as he squeezed himself through his underwear. "Maybe put a knife at my throat while you're at it?" He tilted his head back, exposing his neck and traced absent fingertips over the very pale scars across his torso and thighs, from little adventures he and Diego had had together.

Diego sat forward. "Panties off," he instructed, voice hard.

Klaus grinned.

"Good, keep going. But don't touch yourself yet. If you're good, I'll let you come; but only when I give you permission," Diego said, voice low.

Klaus nodded, biting his lower lip _hard_. His thighs were trembling violently, and his wrist was cramping but he didn't dare stop. He had two fingers pressed inside of himself, trying hard to fingerfuck himself to Diego's exact specifications. Diego was watching him like he wanted to devour Klaus. He'd stripped out of his uniform, but the camera was angled in such a way he couldn't see if Diego was touching himself. He hoped Diego was touching himself. He was practically salivating thinking of having Diego's cock in his mouth.

Klaus' cock was dripping across his stomach, throbbing and painful by now. He hadn't been allowed to touch it since he'd removed his panties, and he was so hard that he was dizzy. He loved the way Diego told him what to do, the way he had a control over Klaus even thousands of miles away.

"Diego, please," Klaus whimpered. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Diego chuckled darkly. "I know you won't, baby. But that's only because I'm making sure you learn your lesson."

Klaus whimpered, heat from his cheeks running down to his chest, making his skin blotchy and overly hot. He stopped only for long enough to squirt more lube onto his fingers, hating that he had to do so because it took the peak he was steadily climbing back a few paces.

"Look so pretty like that, sweetheart," Diego murmured, almost to himself. "Can't wait for you to get home so I can fuck you so hard you can feel it in your throat."

Klaus shuddered, stopping the movements of his fingers as he imagined how good Diego would fuck him, the way he'd pin his wrists to the small of his back, shove him facedown into the bed, and fuck him until he was screaming.

"Diego," he whined breathlessly. He tried to find the words, but his mind was sticky and syrupy slow.

"Shouldn't have forgotten your toys, baby," Diego said smugly. "I know you can come like this, and I think maybe you _should_ come like this."

Klaus whimpered. "Diego, no, please, I," his arm was burning and his other hand came up to bury itself in his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut against the stinging there. His abs trembled now too as he tried so fucking hard to make himself come on his fingers alone.

His breath was coming in short, sharp little pants. His heels dug into the mattress, as he tried to find better leverage, a better way to get at his prostate, needing so much more. He could feel tears at the corners of his eyes, and he could barely breathe, and god, he fucking wanted, _needed_ , and…

"Okay sweetheart, you can touch yourself," Diego said, voice almost a croon. "Show me how pretty you are when you come."

Klaus wrenched his hand from his hair, jerked himself maybe three times before he was coming _hard_ over his stomach and chest. His breath came in sobs, and he wasn't sure if the orgasm was more pain or pleasure. He clenched around his fingers, moaning desperately as he came and came.

When his chest stopped heaving, he opened his eyes and saw Diego's arm moving quickly. His cock was out of sight, but Klaus knew what he was doing. He watched as Diego rapidly brought himself off, breathing harshly as he came, only a small sound escaping him as he came so hard it hit his chest.

Klaus whined, biting his lip. He wanted to be there, licking it off of him.

Diego caught his breath and looked back up at Klaus again, a little smile at the corners of his mouth. He studied the way Klaus was still lying there and then raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know what to do," he said, sitting back against the couch.

Klaus grinned and dragged a finger through the mess on his stomach and chest, sucking his fingers clean, doing it over and over again until the worst of the cleanup was done. He'd still need a shower, but perfect clean up was so not the point.

Klaus rolled over onto his side, pillowing his head with his arm and curling up into a loose foetal position. He pulled the laptop closer to him, as if that might help him feel like Diego was right there with him.

"You okay?" Diego asked, little lines appearing between his eyebrows. Oh Diego, always worried he'd gone too far, as if Klaus didn't goad him on constantly.

Klaus nodded mutely before saying, "yeah, I'm okay." He smiled, bittersweet before shivering. The sweat on his body was cooling and the ocean breeze made it that much cooler. He attempted to pull the blanket he was laying on top of over his shoulders.

"I miss you," Klaus said quietly. He loved his job, he really did. He'd never expected that when he'd walked into that museum, those years ago, shaking and struggling with addiction, that it would light a fire in him, one that would take him around the world for weeks or even months at a time, setting up exhibitions that were lauded across the globe. He loved his job, but god, even with daily phone calls, he still missed Diego like he missed a part of himself. They were still in the early stages of setting up this exhibition, and Klaus was still collecting histories from the various ghosts; it would be at least another six weeks before he was home again. He had to stop himself thinking about it, lest the ache in his chest get worse.

"Miss you too," Diego said, voice soft and tender. "I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I actually do miss your caterwauling in the shower."

Klaus snorted. "I knew it."

"Go to bed," Diego said. "You're tired."

"I should shower," Klaus grumped.

"You'll be fine. I remember your early twenties where you'd just pass out post-orgasm. Didn't even clean up after yourself. Would just sleep in the wet spot, like an animal."

Klaus grinned, sticking his tongue out between his teeth. "Well, what can I say? You wore me out. And hey, I'm still _technically_ in my early twenties."

"Uh huh," Diego said drily. "Go to sleep. Wake up a little earlier and shower then. You'll survive."

Klaus rolled his eyes and pushed himself up and shoved the blankets aside before climbing under them. The sheets were cool and thin, and the blanket was starchy, as Klaus had come to expect in any of the hotels he visited. He needed to see if the museums that hired him would be willing to put him up in those little homes you could rent for a month or so at a time; he bet those had softer sheets, and a hell of a lot more character than the same standard hotel rooms he frequented.

"Stay with me while I fall asleep?" Klaus asked once he was comfortable.

"'Course," Diego said, expression fond. "Don't I always?"

Klaus nodded and decided not to get pedantic and point out that when their schedules were completely misaligned due to timezones, he didn't. Diego always did when he could, was the point.

"Love you. Sleep well," Klaus said, reaching behind him to flick the lamp off and snuggling into his pillow. He dimmed the lights of the laptop so that they wouldn't keep him awake.

"Sleep well, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> so, like, I built this entire universe based around the fact that Klaus becomes a museum curator, and uses his powers for good, and manages to stay sober, and Klaus and Diego are just out there, living their best lives......
> 
> .......and then failed to, I don't know, _mention that in any of the fics, including the main fic_.
> 
> So. Um. I mentioned it a bit in here! And I'm working on the fics where like, the story _really_ gets started but... YEP. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spikeymarshmllw) | [tumblr](https://spikeymarshmallows.tumblr.com/) | [dreamwidth](https://spikeymarshmallows.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> *
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
